A Fury Scorned
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: 4th fic in my medieval sereies. Jun makes good on her promise to return for Yamato and with her army makes her last play for the throne taking all the digidestined with her....Takari, Taiora, Kenli, Mimoe.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here is the continuation of my Midevil Saga, I hope you are still enjoying it; I'm enjoying writing it.This part will have a lot more action and a lot more romance especially Takari as per kale's request.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; if I did we wouldn't be waiting forever for the next episodes to come out.

# A Fury Scorned-

It had been one month since Jun's first attack and three weeks since Kishi had left.Life in the castle had almost returned to normal.Izzy had stopped moping about and now was working with Ken and Cody trying to find ways to fend off the evil sorceress.

"I wish there was a way to warn us when she's coming" Cody said looking over the scrolls."I mean with her powers she can just appear in the castle and attack us".

Izzy shook his head his dark eyes deep in concentration "I don't think she's mastered teleportation yet or she would have already come and gone with Matt.She seems more with control and destruction much like Piedmon was".

"Izzy's right so that means to get what she wants she has to come and get him.And from what she has already done we know she'll do anything".Ken put in rubbing his temples.He was frustrated, he had been one of Piedmon's 'children', had been trained in the dark arts yet could do nothing to stop this new threat.

They once again fell into a tense silence for they knew time was winding down and if they didn't figure something out soon Jun would not only have Matt but the Kingdom of Ishida as well.

Little did they know they were already too late.Jun stood before her small army tucked away in a dark cave just on the outskirts of Ishida.The small army consisted of those who had discouraged the marriage of TK and Kari; most of them had been forced to share their lands with their newfound neighbors.

"My subjects" she said in a powerful voice.Her hair was as wild as ever sticking out drastically against her black dress. The dress was as black as night and clung to every inch of her body.Around her neck she wore a blood red pendant with a black skull in the middle.

"You have all come here on your own accord for one reason and one reason only…to help with the downfall of the union between Kaymia and Ishida.King Taichi and King Yamato went without consulting you and married off their precious siblings.Then what happened?You lost your power, you were no longer a stones throw from the crown but relegated to sitting in on a few meetings a year".

The men gathered began to stir and grumble each sentence brining in more passion.Jun thrived on this "Work with me and we will crush the royal family making a family of our own.One with me as your queen, King Yamato at my side, and of coarse and my brother Davis and his bride supplying an heir so our monarchy will reign for years to come".

One brave man stepped forward "Mistress forgive my insolence, but isn't your brother part of the accursed court?"

Jun flashed a wicked grin "For now my subjects but before the new moon he will see it our way…now who's with me!"She raised her fist high in the air the gold bracelets on her wrist glittering in the torchlight.The men erupted into deafening cheers each on pledging their undying loyalty to Lady Jun, future queen of the land.

Davis tossed in his bed as the haunting voice returned to his head.The voice belonged to his sister and had been in there ever since they had been reunited a month ago.

'I am coming dear brother are you with me?'

The brown haired guard thrashed some more "Never" he mumbled.Although he spoke defiance, a month of constant attack was beginning to take its toll.The once strong hold he had on himself had dwindled down to a meager thread.

'Davis join me and everything you desire will be yours, your rightful title will be restored, and the princess will be your bride'

The final thread of control Davis had gave way as Jun's spell took hold.Davis shot up covered in a cold sweat that poured down his face.At the end of the bed Veemon sat up his eyes wide open fixed on his partner.

"She's coming" the digimon said his voice shaking.Davis merely nodded and stood up.He quietly put on his tunic and picked up his weapons, the long blade of his sword glistened as he put it into the sheath."Then we shouldn't keep her waiting" Davis said breaking his silence, his voice deep and threatening.

The moon shown brightly down on the quiet garden in the depths of Ishida's castle far away from any prying eyes looking upon the castle.The flowers were still in full bloom casting their sweet fragrance on anyone who entered.At the heart of the garden a young couple sat holding each other tight just happy to be together.

TK looked up to see the light in their window go out.He smiled and bent down to whisper in Kari's ear "Looks like Matt and Tai got them to sleep".Kari turned her head to look up at the window herself."You know I like this once a week thing they have started".

The blonde prince smiled wider and pulled his loving wife closer to him "Now why would that be?" he asked.

She answered mischievously "Because I don't have to change any diapers before going to bed".TK lowered his head and pouted his lips out doing his best to look sad.Kari ran her fingers over his lips laughing "and because I get to do this" she finished by moving up and kissing him gently.

"That's what I thought," he said pulling away for a brief moment to caress her face."I don't know but I love you more now than ever before".

The princess felt tears forming in her eyes as she gazed into his blue eyes seeing nothing but truth and love.Her hands linked around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, this one full of fire and passion.Auras of hope and light burst around them only breaking when they came up for air.

The couple stayed in the embrace until an icy wind swept through the night.Kari pulled away and looked around the garden with narrowed eyes.She felt TK's arms wrap around her waist protectively.His blue eyes searched the darkness "Something's coming" he said his voice tight.

Kari felt it too "It's close…" she stopped short when she caught site of dozens of figures in the bright moonlight.The winged digimon moved towards the castle their blood red eyes glowing in the night.The lead demon looked like a vision straight from their nightmares surrounded by its own blood aura making its rider perfectly clears."Jun" Kari breathed her voice full of fear.

TK pulled her toward the door drawing his sword and yelling at the top of his lungs "Attack all men to arms!"His voice echoed off of the walls waking everyone inside the castle. He kept running to their apartments his only two thoughts protecting Kari and his children.

Matt looked over the sleeping form of his niece.Her bright blue eyes were now closed as he cradled her sleeping form in his arms.A few feet away Tai sat in the rocking chair holding the other baby.Matt leaned over blowing out the candle letting the fire in the fireplace illuminate the room.

"Ten years ago did you see yourself like this?" Tai asked quietly.

Matt looked up to answer "Honestly no.Ten years ago we were in the middle of a seemingly endless war with Piedmon threatening to overtake us at any moment.I thought that one morning I would wake up to find TK dead and a sword at my throat.Then my angel met yours and the darkness was beaten away.Now we have these two little miracles, what more can I ask for".

Tai smiled "I thought my life was whole the day Sora walked into my life, but I was wrong."

"Do you ever regret what we have done?" Matt asked his tone turning to a more serious note."I mean we faced opposition when we gave our blessing on the wedding".

Tai answered without hesitation "No, I would have died to see Kari happy and nothing I could have done would have made her as happy as she is now".

Matt nodded in agreement.Allowing silence to fill the room again.For those few precious moments all of his worries fell away and was as carefree as a child.His peace didn't last long when TK's voice echoed throughout the castle warning of the coming attack.

Tai was the first up careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms.He threw open the doors leading to the balcony only to be greeted by the coming army.He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him telling him Matt was at his heels.

The door to the apartment burst open and Davis ran in.A look of surprise flooded across his face for he wasn't expecting to see the kings.He quickly put on his mask and entered the room."We need to get you to safety".

"We need to wait for TK and Kari, they will be here in a second" Matt said gathering up some of the babies extra blankets.

Anger flashed through Davis's eyes "Veemon will wait here for them, but I must insist for your safety please come with me".

Tai was about to protest once more, knowing Kari would have heart failure to walk in and find her children gone, but she would also kill him in anything happened to them."Okay" he said a little reluctantly picking up one of their travel bags "Veemon be sure to bring them right away".

Matt still stood at the balcony studying the army "I don't believe this, those are some of my nobles flags out there and Jun's leading them.Davis have the digimon left to counter attack?"

Davis was getting impatient "Yes" he said exasperated "now I must insist that we get you to safety."

The pair cast one last glance out the window before allowing themselves to be led away.As they exited the room they heard the fighting begin as the digimon met the first wave head on.

Mimi and Yolei ran through the passages of the castle as fast as their dresses would allow them too.Safely tucked between them ran Sora her face looking pale as she put her hands over her stomach."We have to stop" Mimi said coming to a halt catching the queen as she feel to the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Yolei panted holding her sword in front of her, her brown eyes searching the dark halls for any sign of surprise attack.

Mimi looked to Sora who gave a quick nod."Sora's pregnant," she said giving her some water from her canteen.

The bodyguards jaw dropped and her eyes became the size of saucers "What? How far along?Does Tai know?Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quickly wanting all of her question answered at once.

Mimi was about to respond when Sora held up her hand."Joe says I'm about four months, yes Tai knows, and we didn't say anything because we just found out ourselves yesterday" she said quietly rubbing her hand over her stomach.Only now did Yolei notice that it bulged a little.

"Well than there is one more reason to get you out of here" Yolei said firmly as the sounds of the battle rattled through the castle.She tensed up when footsteps began to echo down the hallway they were in.

Mimi stood up quickly pulling Sora with her "I know you need to rest but our guards don't wear metal boots, so that means that whoever is coming isn't one of ours".Sora nodded and forced herself up drawing on the last of her energy reserves.

With the help of her friends they ran down the hall taking every twist and turn hoping to lose the attackers.As they rounded their fifth corner they came to a dead stop, for ahead on them stood Jun and five of her faithful followers.All five wore black cloaks and metal boots their faces unseen but their family crests were displayed proudly across their chests.

Jun smirked as Mimi and Yolei put themselves in front of Sora deep down knowing they had lost but weren't willing to give up without a fight."Why hello your highness I see you are well".

Sora didn't reply she just put her hand over her stomach and narrowed her eyes.Jun continued steeping forward holding out her hand, a black light beginning to form around it."Now is that any way for a Queen to treat one of her loyal subjects…I believe you should now bow to me".

This time the queen spoke "I would rather die than bow too you" she shot.

Jun's eyes flashed, "That can be arranged, but for now I need you alive…seize the queen!" Her followers obeyed without a word charging forward with screams of fury.Mimi and Yolei were taken by surprise at the level of attack, but didn't waste any time countering.

The clashing of swords echoed off of the stone halls and the sparks as blade met blade illuminated the dimly lit corridor.Sweat poured from the dueler's heads as every blow became one of life and death.Jun watched with dark eyes waiting for the perfect time to strike.She finally saw it when a fierce blow from Yolei sent one of her men crashing into Mimi.

The girl gave a cry of surprise and ran to her friend's side trying to keep her away from the deadly blades.The sorceress stalked along the walls keeping herself unnoticed until it was too late.She grabbed Sora's arms pinning them behind her back, using her other hand to cover the queens mouth muffling out her cries for help.Jun had laced her hands with another one of her potions that would knock Sora out within seconds.

Jun's eyes widened in surprise as she touched the girl, dragging her down the hall, her guards still to busy to notice."Your with child" she said amused "this only gets better".Sora tried to give out one last strangled scream before being pulled into unconsciousness.The last thing she saw was Mimi and Yolei charging down the hall to her aid.

Kari threw the door open to their apartment doing everything she could not to scream out her children's names.She ran into the room with TK at her heels searching every nook and cranny "Matt, Tai where are you?" she called her voice shaky.

TK pulled her close "Joe or Izzy probably came and took them to the shelter" he soothed.He looked around the room once more "See their bags are gone, I know where it is so lets go, everything will be all right".

She could only nod as he took her hand and led her to the door.Just as they cleared the threshold two piercing cries rang through the castle.Kari let out a choked sob knowing her children's cries anywhere.

TK squeezed her hand and followed the cries.It only took them a minute before they stood outside the throne room, it's large wooden doors closed for the first time in the kingdom's history.Inside the grand room Alexandra's and Aren's cries got louder and began to shake, the only got that way when they were really upset.

TK's eyes filled with grief "It's a trap" he said sadly.

Tears flowed freely down the princesses cheeks "I know but there is no way I'm leaving them in there alone with whoever has them" she said firmly.Her shaking hand grabbed the doorknob and she began to turn it, halfway around TK's hand joined hers and his quiet yet confident voice spoke "We'll get them back together".

The two were too busy pushing or they would have noticed the faint pink and yellow aura glowing around them.With all their effort they leaned into the doors, and they finally gave way sending the two tumbling to the stone floor.

TK looked up to find the large hall empty except for two bassinets in the middle of the room containing their crying babies.With one hand he held onto Kari's hand while the other held his sword.Kari followed his example pulling her dagger from the folds of her dress.

Hand in hand they slowly made their way to the center of the room trying to be cautious while their hearts screamed to run and comfort their children.Agonizing seconds later the stood over the bassinets the cries quieting a little at the site of their parents.

Kari reached in picking up her hiccupping daughter pulling her close whispering words if comfort into her ear.TK held Aren close relieved when the cries stopped.His free hand tightened around his sword as his worried eyes moved to Kari's."We need to get out of here," he said.

She blinked away tears nodding in agreement slowly stepping to the door.They had only moved a few feet when wicked laughter filled the chamber followed by a gust of wind that slammed the great door closed once more.

Jun's annoying voice echoed through the chamber "Isn't this a touching scene, I think I'm going to be sick".The sorceress stepped from the shadows followed by her henchmen, each one with a crossbow at ready."Now you two are coming with us" as she spoke she reached within the folds of her black dress and pulled out three shimmering objects.

The prince and princess lets gasps of surprise pass through their lips as their eyes fell on Tai, Sora, and Matt's crests glittering in the faint torchlight.Jun continued enjoying the look of anguish on their faces "So what is your decision?"

TK's sword clattered to the ground seconds before Kari's dagger followed.TK's blue eyes met with Jun's "You must promise no harm will come to either of our families" he said keeping his voice steady.

The sorceress looked hurt but allowed a bigger smile to cross her lips "You have my word as a warrior that no harm will come to your family…as long as you do exactly as you are told".Kari grabbed TK's hand and lowered her head in defeat.Jun clapped her hands happily and motioned her guards to lead them away.

Ken surveyed the battle raging around the castle.So far the digimon had been able to keep most of the forces at bay, even drive two Airdramon into retreating.Deep inside his stomach he knew something was terribly wrong Veemon was nowhere to be seen and Tentomon hadn't digivolved meaning something must have happened to Izzy.

Cody arrived at his side sword in hand, his chest heaving trying to bring in the oxygen his body desperately needed.Before he could speak two cries echoed above the battlefield.His emerald green eyes went to the roof just in time to see TK and Kari forced onto an Airdramon with crossbows at their babies heads."Ken we have to save them" the squire yelled.

Ken only nodded "Stingmon" he cried spotting his partner knowing it was the quickest way up.The digimon soared forward to pick up the guards while the angels abandoned their respective fights to get to their partners sides.

Up on the roof Kari tried one last time to save her children "Jun you have us please let them go" her brown eyes focused on the babies in her arms.

Jun pondered this for a few moments taking in the sounds of battle around her.She caught sight of the two angles heading her way.She walked to the edge of the roof "You want me to let them go?" she questioned her voice taking on a cruel tone.Before either one could answer she dropped the babies off of the roof.

Kari let out an anguished scream before passing out into TK's chained arms.His blue eyes filled with tears and his entire body shook with rage "You monster…"

Jun didn't give him time to continue "Get them out of here we have company" she ordered without second thought.The men roughly pulled the prince onto the large dragon like digimon, Kari still in his arms.Tear after tear fell out of his blue eyes, a large part of his soul in shreds.

Ken's voice penetrated his nearly shattered mind causing the price to look up "TK" his voice was desperate but what was next to him caused the prince to choke with joy.Angemon and Angewomon flaked his guard with Aren and Alexandra in their arms.

"Take care of them…" he yelled into the wind watching them dive for cover as another wave attacked the castle.When they had faded from sight he gathered Kari up in his arms and whispered in her ear "They're okay Kari, they're okay".

Jun's voice broke his happiness "They are but you aren't".

To be continued…

A/N:That was only the beginning so be sure to tell me what you thought.I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible so feel free to submit suggestions and don't forget to review. (P.S. any of you in the Seattle area I hope you are okay).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Here's the next chapter of my story, sorry for taking so long.Anyway a few of my readers seemed confused so if you are one of them try reading my other midevil ones 'The Dark Kingdom', 'Out of the Ashes', and 'Times Eye- The Beginning'.

Disclaimer:I really don't own them, they are the property of huge companies that have a lot more money than I do.

A Fury Scorned 2-

The first rays of sunlight began to filter through the windows of the now quiet Ishida castle.The fighting had ended as soon as Jun and her goons faded from sight leaving what was left of the court to pick up the pieces.

Yolei had found Izzy at the door to the roof, he had apparently been trying to stop Davis, but like all the others failed.The red head had woken up hours later with a start his dark eyes nearly releasing tears.Now he held Aren in his arms trying to coax the baby to eat something.

"Come one Aren, your parents won't be happy if they get back and your skin and bones" Izzy said in a calm voice.The babies brown eyes bore into him before his tiny hand slapped the spoon, sending strained peas onto his deep purple tunic.The baby let out a happy cry and Izzy let out a frustrated sigh before Mimi tapped him on the shoulder motioning for him to move.

"Let me take care of this you go figure out how to get Joe and the others back" she said sitting down giving the baby a smile.

The advisor nodded his thanks joining Ken and Cody around the large wooden table."Please tell me you have some good news".

Cody was the one to answer, his eyes full of hope "We have tracked them to a cave near the border, Gatomon went in to scope it out and will report back once she has an idea of what Jun wants".

"She has what she wants, Matt" Ken shot obviously angry with himself."But what I want to know is why she took Tai and the others, I mean one only logical one is Prince Takeru and that would be to get Matt to cooperate".

The trio sat in silence for a few moments before Izzy cleared his throat."I think the time has come to tell you…" Izzy began having a hard time getting the words out.This phrase hadn't only gotten the advisors attention but the attention of Mimi and Yolei who was attending to Alexandra.

"Tell us what?" Ken asked cautiously.He knew that because they were under Piedmon's control for so long, many of the Kingdoms closely guarded secrets hadn't been revealed to them yet.

The red head seemed to be having a battle with in his own mind as he fiddled unconsciously with his crest."To tell you what was so special about Prince Takeru and Princess Hikari".Cody dropped the quill he was holding in shock, he had read hundreds of scrolls talking about the powers of hope and light, but their greatest power had always been kept away.

Knowing he had everyone's attention he continued."As you know they were Piedmon's prime targets each time he attacked, and the reason for that is the power they have running through their veins.Long ago the land was ruled by powerful beings who kept peace for hundreds of years…but one day that peace was shattered by an enormous dark power.The rulers fought with everything they had, but one by one they fell until only one was left and his name was Genni".

Only Cody knew the name for the ancient man had been responsible for dividing the land into what was once Ishida, Kaymia, and the Dark Kingdoms.He kept his rapidly growing list of questions to himself and allowed Izzy to continue.

After a quick sip of water he did."In one last desperate attempt to stop the evil he created the crests, courage, friendship, love, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, hope, and light.These are the very crests that the original members of the courts posses to answer your question Cody.To make a long story short only the powers of hope and light were finally able to stop the evil, but they were only able to lock it away meaning that it would some day return, and I fear that day has come.Jun has TK and Kari, they posses the powers of Hope and Light, and with them she will be able to unleash untold evil into our world.I have been training the two in using their powers knowing that this day would come…but they don't have enough".

A horrible silence filled the room as the true severity of the situations sunk in."So we need to get them out now…" Ken said as Gatomon ran into the room.

Matt looked around his 'prison' searching for anything that would aid in his escape from the chamber of horrors Jun had put him in.She had put him in her private chambers, chaining himto a bolt in the wall, limiting his movement between the couch and the bed.

It was then that the large wooden door opened revealing Jun with a wicked mile on her face."How are you doing my love, I trust you are comfortable".The king set his blue eyes in determination, not giving her the time of day.

Anger coarsed through the sorceress's veins.She walked forward pulling his face into her hands forcing him to look into his eyes "If you knew what was best for you and your precious little brother I suggest you change behavior towards your future bride" she shot her voice dangerous.

The king shook his head out of her hands his eyes now flashing with his own anger."And if you know what's best for you you'll let us go" he shot back.

Jun took a step back pouring herself a glass of wine "I'll let you all go once I have what I want…well most of you, you my dear Yamato will be at my side as I rule the world".

Matt hated what he was hearing, he and his family were in the clutches of a mad women so he decided to see if he could at least find out what she was up too in hope of it helping with an escape."Just how do you plan to do that?" he asked his voice softened hoping his apparent change in attitude would get her to open up.

It worked, she nearly jumped with glee as she helped him sit down on the couch."You really want to hear it my love?" she asked sounding like many of the young maidens always hanging around the court.

Matt nodded and gave her a small smile."Well the first part it done I have you and most of you family, Alexandra and Aren had to stay home.Next I'm going to help Sora along with her baby…"

"Baby" he question trying not to stir her anger.Tai was his best friend and co ruler and he wouldhave mentioned something like a baby to him.

She let out one of her annoying laughs, sending chills up Matt's spine "Yes baby, she's about four months along, but I'll fix that with a little spell.The baby will be ransomed back to your court to help fund my rule as for Tai and Sora themselves, they will be auctioned off to my loyal subjects again funding my rule".

The king couldn't believe what he was hearing, he summoned his courage to ask the question he knew he didn't want an answer to "What of TK and Kari?"

"They are the key, I will use them to bring my master back, I will accomplish what Piedmon failed to do after so many years of trying…now my love whether they survive this is entirely up to you" she finished inching closer to him.

His heart began to beat rapidly as the creature of pure evil moved closer to him, her lips in a slight pucker.He could feel her breath on his cheeks, this finally triggering his body into a reaction.He leapt back falling hard onto the stone floor, watching allowinghimself a little smile as Jun fell forward and kissed the arm rest.

When she came up she was shaking with anger "You tricked me" she shouted getting up trying to gather her dignity and chastising herself for being so gullible.Her hand came back as she slapped the king across the face leaving a large red mark in its wake."Mark my words you will pay for that and you will be mine".

Without another word she stalked out of the room slamming the door as loud as she could bolting the door.

Kari forced herself to calm down and focus on getting the bindings off of her wrists.She had awakened on an Airdramon in TK's arms, his eyes shining with happiness as he told her of the twins rescue by the angels.For a few precious seconds everything was okay…those seconds passed fast for then the arrived at the cave.

Matt, Tai, Sora, and Joe were already there hands bound behind their backs, guards covering them with swords, Jun wasn't taking any chances.Davis was at her side and he dismounted applauding the work of her men.Then her nightmare began all over again, the sorceress mentioned something about the next phase that sent everyone scurrying.

Matt was hauled down one tunnel, Tai, Sora, and Joe down another.Then only her and TK were left.Davis approached her with a look on his face that sent chills throughout her body and caused TK to wrap his arms around her pulling her away from their long time protector.

Davis just smirked and motioned to one of the goons to hold TK why he ripped her from his protective arms.They had both let out scream of protest as they were separated.Davis had then blindfolded her and brought her to the room, that had been hours ago.

So the princess sat on what felt like a bed, blindfold still on praying everyone was all right.Her muscles tensed as she heard the door to the chamber creak open.She turned her head to the noise hoping for some indication of who it was…perhaps TK to save her.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and the second they did her body went stiff as a board, the hands didn't belong to TK.She knew what her soul mate felt like, his touch was strong yet gentle at the same time.

Gathering her courage she spoke "Who's there?" she demanded keeping her fear in check.The visitor sighed and removed her blindfold, his brown eyes staring directly into hers."Davis" she said not really surprised "why are you doing this?".

Davis smiled placing his hand of her cheek.Kari pulled back as far as her chains would allow, getting a bigger smile from Davis.He was acting like a lion toying with his prey."I am just fulfilling my destiny, my destiny with you at my side".

The princesses brown eyes narrowed "I don't know what she's done to you, but you have to fight it before it's too late" she said desperately.

He moved closer to her pulling her into his arms, enjoying every second. He could see the fear in her eyes and her body shudders at his touch."My dear sister has merely fixed what was wrong…" he trailed offkissing her neck.

'TK help me' Kari's mind screamed as she fought to get away, tears streamed down her cheeks as his lips slowly made his ways to hers.Just before they found their target her crest burst to life, not with her usual pink light but a golden one.

The light surrounded Kari like a protective cocoon and without warning it exploded in a brilliant flash of golden light sending Davis across the room.She could feel TK's love running through her veins as the aura began to pulse as if in warning for no one to come near.She allowed herself a small smile, she knew TK was protecting her and would never let anything happen to her.

Davis on the other hand was furious and with a scream of rage he ran forward his arms out ready to grab Kari.The aura pulsed again and again sent the boy across the room, only this time face first into a chair.

The brown haired boy pulled himself off the ground bringing his hand to his now bloody lip.He pulled is fingers away looking at it for a few moments before narrowing his eyes and speaking "You both will pay for that…if I can't have you no one can".With that he left the room keeping clear of the bright light surrounding the girl.Once out of the room be broke into a run, Jun needed to know of this little development.

At that moment Jun was in a far off chamber of her stronghold, fully recovered from her experience with Matt.She had decided she had eternity to get him to come around but the others needed to be attended to right away.She was alone for the moment still waiting for the guards to bring Sora in.

She closed her eyes and smiled everything was going just as planned, she was going to do what her mentor had failed to do…her thoughts were shattered as the door opened and the struggling Queen was brought in.

Like the others she hid her fear well, yet she still had one hand subconsciously over her stomach."Hello your majesty I hope you are enjoying your stay" she said sweetly moving to the center of the room.

Sora didn't like the look of this, the table in the Jun was now next too caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.Without a word or even being commanded the guards strapped her down using the stiff leather restraints attached to the sides.The queen finally let her fear show "What are you doing?" she asked her voice wavering.

The sorceress was delighted with the show of fear "I feel nine months if far too long for a woman to suffer the burden of pregnancy…so I going to save you from it".

"No!" Sora screamed at pure maternal instinct took over "Please don't hurt the baby, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my baby".Tears flooded out of her amber eyes as she pulled on the restraints.

"I have no plans of hurting your precious baby" Jun began as she rubbed her hands together creating a dark aura around them."Like I said nine months if far to long so I'm going to make your time go by in a flash, I assure you it won't hurt the baby…I need it alive".

Sora couldn't say anymore, she could only watch as Jun laid her hands onto her slightly bulging stomach.The sorceress went into deep concentration uttering an incantation under her breath.Sora's eyes widened in fear and wonder as with every passing moment she could feel the baby growing inside of her.

The queens velvet dress grew tighter and tighter as her stomach grew along with the baby, then finally after what seemed like forever Jun stopped.Her eyes were weary but there was a smile on her face."Now if I have done this right you should have your first contraction right about…now" she said cruelly.

Right on cue Sora felt an unbelievable pain rip through her abdomen causing her to cry out.She began to take deep breaths trying to remember what they had told Kari to do.

'Not here' she thought more tears spilling from her eyes 'not now, not alone…Tai I need you'.

While the queen dealt with her contractions Jun removed the restraints knowing she was in no condition do go anywhere.She turned to her men who sat silently awaiting her orders "Bring them".Again without a word they obeyed, hurrying out the door only stopping to allow Davis to enter.

"Sister you won't believe what Kari just…whoa" he said stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Sora.She looked at him with pleading eyes as the pain once again racked her body.

Jun came to her brother's side "Yes, what is it?" she asked paying no heed to the queen's distress.He tore his eyes away remembering why he came.

"Well I was in with Kari and I started to kiss her" he began hearing Sora gasp at his comment."Then she suddenly she began to glow gold and some sort of power blasted me across the room twice, it wouldn't let me get near her" he finished gesturing to his swollen lip.

His sister lost herself in thought "Gold light you say…the prince…they are more powerful then I suspected".

"You knew they could do that?" he demanded, his faith in his sister starting to slip.Sora cried out again eliciting an angry yell from someone in the hall."I swear if you've hurt one hair on he head I will rip your heart out with my bear hands".

Her guards had returned with Tai and Joe.The king was not in the best of moods and hearing his wife screaming in pain didn't help matters.His hard eyes softened as the fell on her only to be replaced with horror when he noticed her stomach.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded pulling out of the guards grip running to her side.His hand found hers and he gently kissed her forehead.

Jun allowed her to answer "She's done something to make the baby develop faster, its coming Tai I can't stop it" Sora cried burying her face in his tunic feeling his arms wrap securely around her.

Things then began to fall into place as Joe, the royal doctor, made his way over catching sight of the medical bag next to the table "So that's why I'm here" he said coldly shooting the girl and evil look "I knew you had a good reason for bringing one of us along".

"I couldn't have the baby die now could I?Now if you'll excuse me I know this is going to get a little messy and I'd prefer not to see it.I assure you there is no escape my guards are just outside the door and your child is expendable in my plans" Jun warned as she shooed Davis out the door.

TK had his eyes closed in concentration the crest around his neck glowing faintly in the dimly lit cell.In his heart he knew the immediate threat to Kari was gone but he wasn't about to stop.He continued to send his love and power to her keeping her safe inside her cocoon of protection.

In return she sent what she could, comforting him.She had drifted off to sleep only seconds ago sending a simple 'I love you' through their bond.He nearly lost control when the door to his cell flew open with a large bang as it hit the stonewall.

Out of the shadows Jun strode in, Davis at her heels like a faithful dog.She didn't waist anytime knowing that taunting would get her nowhere "I would give a great deal to know who trained you so well" she said her voice dangerous her eyes on the glowing crest around her neck.

"It will never be enough because we'll never tell" TK shot back raising his chin up high.

"You realize you are treading on thing ice little prince, I can have your beloved killed with a snap of my fingers" she returned ignoring Davis's gasp of horror.

The bearer of hope didn't back down "As long as I'm alive you can't give within 20 feet of her, I know that you wouldn't dare hurt my brother because he is your 'soul mate' so go take your threats somewhere else".

The sorceress faltered "Your children then…they will die".

TK laughed "If I remember right they are safe within the walls of Ishida and I know that Angemon and Angewomon won't let you anywhere near them, besides Kari and I can protect them the same way I'm protecting her now".

Jun shot a ball of dark energy into the boy, sending him to the ground, but at the same time failing to extinguish the glowing crest around his neck."If master didn't need you I would have killed you long ago" she said shaking with fury "speaking of master it is time to bring him back".

She snapped her fingers signaling for her guards to seize the boy.They grabbed him from both sides, holding him so tight bruises came up on his arms."Take him to the chamber and then fetch the princess".

"We can't get near her milady" one guard said nervously as TK smirked in triumph.

"Then tell her that if she doesn't come I will return her precious Takeru to her one piece at a time!" Jun yelled the tension getting to her.

The guards bowed and drug the prince away leaving Davis alone with his sister for the first time."I thought you said Kari was mine?" he demanded.

The red head didn't want to deal with her brother at the moment for she knew his subconscious mind was fighting back…and starting to win."Davis there was a change in plans…master needs her now".

"No" he said his voice icy "find another way…" he screamed in pain and fell to the floor holding his head.

Jun quickly exited the cell locking him in "I'm sorry brother you will see once I rule I will make you truly happy".

"Come on Sora, one more push and it will be over" Joe said stealing a quick glance up at the queen.His dark hair was now plastered to his head with sweat and his hand slightly shook with tension.

Tai held her hand tightly as her chest heaved in pain and exhaustion."Did you hear that, our baby is almost here, just one more" he said supportively using his free hand to wipe her brow.

"Tai promise won't let Jun take our baby, promise me please" she pleaded.

He looked her straight in the eyes before kissing her with more passion and love than ever before."Sora I swear I will get us all out of here and make sure she will never hurt any of us ever again" he said stroking her cheek.

She could only nod as she felt the final contraction come one.She gathered what she had left and put everything he had into bringing her baby into the world.With a final scream the baby arrived, Joe's expert hands quickly doing their work bundling the baby and cutting the cord.

"It's a boy" he announced his voice full of joy despite the situation.He carefully handed the crying, squirming bundle to his mother who was safely enveloped in his father's arms.

Joe watched the new family for a few seconds before asking his question "May I ask the new princes name?" The prince was truly his father's son inheriting a head of brown and chocolate brown eyes.

The parents looked at each other before Tai answered "Mitchell" he said proudly taking his family into his arms.He never knew that he could be so happy in his entire life, now he had a wife, a son, and many others whom he love dearly and he was going to do what ever it took to get them out safe.

"TK" Kari cried as she ran into the room, her escort hard pressed to keep up.He looked up from his bindings at the sound of her voice, his heart tearing at the fact that he could take her into his arms.

He was bound between two columns in the middle of the room by golden chains restricting his movement to a few feet.Next to him was another pair of columns waiting for Kari.Her brown eyes met his blue ones as he pleaded with her to run.

She shook her head, she loved him and there was nothing in the world that could make her abandon him.Her hands were bound like his, their bodies facing the front of the room were a large alter took with Jun behind it.

Off to her left Matt was tied to a chair bound and gagged his own eyes filled with anger when there were on Jun, but full of worry and love when they fell on TK.

Jun held her hands up high as her followers entered the room to see the show "Now my faithful our rein begins!"

Outside the caves Izzy pulled his stolen black cloak tighter around his body as he looked back at the rest of the rescue part.Cody was immediately behind him leading the large pile of digimon who had huddled under one cloak in a desperate attempt to look like a person.Ken was the final in the line his violet eyes piercing through the darkness.

Mimi and Yolei were back at the castle with their digimon protecting the twins, willing to give up their lives for the two if need be, they had failed their friends once and both were determined not to do it again.

"Everyone ready?" he asked quietly feeling is body tense up in anticipation for the battle to come.A few muffled yes's and two nods was all he needed.Like a cat the entered the cave following the sounds of cheering that echoed down the halls.

To be continued…

A/N:Okay sorry this is so short but I wanted to get it out.I hope you liked it, I promise a lot more of action and romance to come so be patient and yes someone will die before the fic is over, but do you know who?Suggestions are welcome and reviews are wanted so tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I'm so sorry this took so long but school got in the way.I want to thank everyone for your reviews I really do appreciate them; they help me fix the problems in my writing so keep them coming.

Disclaimer:I don't own them.

A Fury Scorned 3-

Sora smiled as she looked down at her nursing son.His tiny hand held tightly to her finger while his dark brown eyes studied her intently, taking her in seemingly memorizing her face.The young queen couldn't believe how happy she was at a moment when she should have felt utter despair.She had just given birth in an enemy stronghold where the rest of her family was going through who knows what.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her shoulder.Her smiled widened as Tai's face came into view.A smile adorned his gentle features, as he looked at his precious angel, now nearly asleep in his mother's arms.

"How are you?" he asked quietly not wanting to disturb his son.

"Tired" she replied "but it was all worth it, look at our beautiful baby".

Tai pulled them both into his arms "Why don't you get some sleep while Joe and I figure a way out of here" he said already helping her lay down adjusting Mitchell at her side.The queen could only nod as her eyes slowly drifted closed.The king held her tightly until he was sure she was deep with in the folds sleep, only then did he turn his attention back to Joe.

The dark haired advisor was standing by the door listening intently for anyone coming.He knew one guard had run off as the first of Mitchell's cries echoed off the walls, probably to tell Jun.That still left two out there, he could hear them talking about something, with Tai and Sora's names coming up a lot.

He turned his attention to Tai as the king walked over his deep brown eyes still on his wife and son."So my friend have you figured a way out of this?"

Joe's dark eyes met his "Unfortunately no, the door is locked and two guards on top of that, unless we get a diversion I fear the queen and prince would be in too much danger.Then there is the little matter of the others, Jun has Matt, TK, and Kari stashed somewhere else and knowing you, you won't set foot out of here before we find them".

Tai was about to answer when the sound of approaching footsteps shattered their conversation causing them to fall silent.Both moved back in order to block Sora and the baby from view.Tai narrowed his eyes in determination, he had promised his beloved that nothing would happen to her or his son and he never broke a promise.

Matt tried desperately to scream through his gag, but to no avail.He wanted to yell to the sorceress that he surrendered, that he would do whatever she wanted if she let them go, but the gag held firm.He could only watch in horror as Jun pulled out Piedmon's slick black book running her hands over the leather cover eying the prince and princess with a look worthy of the jester king himself.

The two stood between their columns hands clasped tightly together, eyes straightforward, neither one showing any sign of the fear deep within their hearts.Kari's slender body was still surrounded by the shimmering golden aura TK had sent to her.He had refused to put it down, determined to protect her to his last breath.

Jun herself had just watched the two since the moment the pair had been chained up.She could feel the power coursing through the two, more power than the gold aura led one to believe.She could hear Matt's attempts at a scream as she opened the book, enjoying every second of his pain.'He's mine now' she thought gleefully running her hands over the pages in anticipation.

Her devoted followers filled the shadows silently waiting for the master and their promised reward.She was about to begin the incantation when the doors to the grand chamber slowing opened to reveal one of her shaking guards.His steps echoed through the silent room as he nervously made his way to the sorceress.

He threw himself at her feet before speaking in a fear filled voice "Milady the child has arrived, a little boy they have been calling Mitchell".

"You two hear that, you have a nephew" she said addressing the two watching their faces light up with joy for a few seconds before returning to their emotionless masks.Knowing she wouldn't get anymore out of the two she went back to her servant "Bring the baby to me and kill the doctor I have no more use for him.Those of you who 'won' Tai and Sora may go collect them now".

"Keep away from them" TK snapped, the aura around Kari flaring up a little more reflecting his anger.

The guard ignored him with a wicked grin as he scampered out of the room eager to please his queen.As he left two more cloaked me exited the hall, one rubbing his hands in anticipation, for he had won the queen.

Jun watched him go and returned her attention to the prince and princess "It is yourself that you should be worried about…" she said flipping through the pages.She came to her page and closed her eyes and slowed her breathing going into deep concentration.The words to the spell began to flow out of her mouth as if she was possessed.

The entire room began to darken as an eerie wind blew through extinguishing the candles leaving the now glowing TK and Kari as the only source of light.Matt fought tears, something horrible was about to happen to his brother and there was nothing he could do to save him 'Izzy where are you?' he pleaded within his thoughts.

What the king didn't know was Izzy was closer than anyone of them thought.At that moment the bearer of knowledge followed the quivering guard who had just reported the prince's birth to Jun.He sent one more prayer of thanks for winning both of auctions.

He dark eyes stole a quick glance behind him to confirm that Ken was still in the shadows awaiting his orders.Cody had stayed back in the chambers with the digimon, none of them willing to risk TK and Kari's lives in the gamble to get Tai and Sora out.

So silently the tiny band wound their way through the seemingly endless maze of halls and doors.Then after what seemed like twenty minutes the came to a dead end with a large iron door and two guards in front of it.

The quivering guard spoke with a new tone, this one full of determination "Mistress said to kill the doctor and bring the child to her".The others nodded pulling out their keys before speaking "What of the king and queen?" he asked with a hint of amusement "I would like to have a little fun before turning her over…"

The disguised Izzy's blood boiled, he was going to pay for even thinking that."Tough luck" he shot lowering his voice "she's mine, now open the door!"

The guard cursed under his breath but obeyed shoving the key into the lock pushing the large door open.Both Ken and Izzy reached within the folds of their cloaks for their swords…

Tai held his breath as the door slowly opened.Every muscle in his body was wound tight as a spring as the need to protect his family overtook him.Before him stood Joe, determined to protect his king to the end.In both their hands they held a large wooden clubs, curtsey of the table Sora had been strapped too.

Sora pulled Mitchell closer to her softly cooing in his ear desperate to keep him quiet and out of harms way.Like the men she was too armed with the club, the last resort if they should fall.

The three drew a collective breath as torchlight from the hall filled the room, making the figures in the door look like giants.The first one, keys in one hand sword in the other spoke "Lady Jun wishes to meet the new prince and she won't take no for an answer" he said his voice dripping with a perverse pleasure.

Before either Tai or Joe could speak a familiar voice answered for them "Over my dead body she will".The second of the men threw off his cloak to reveal a head full of read hair and stunning dark eyes that were ablaze with fury.

Izzy launched himself forward thrusting his sword at the man's head, ready to rid the world of his type of evil.The guard gave out a startled cry and brought his sword up trying to protect himself.The attempt didn't succeed, it only changed the angle of his blade, sending it plunging into the mans chest.

The remaining guard jumped into action prepared to stab Izzy in the back, only to receive a blade in his own.As the life disappeared from his eyes he fell to the floor to reveal Ken his eyes ablaze.

"Now that's what I call timing" Tai said clasping the two firmly on the hands.A small wave of relief went over the protector's faces as the saw at least part of the royal family was okay.

"I want you to meet someone," the king said pulling the two over to Sora who was beaming herself.For the first time the two set eyes upon the little price who was fully awake his eyes studying the pair intently.

"Too bad he doesn't look like you" Ken said with a smile allowing the small baby to grab his finger.

It was Joe who finally ruined the happy reunion "As great as this is there are still three more of them to find, and we need to get both Sora and the baby out of here, she's in no condition to fight".

"Joe's right" Izzy said going into deep thought "Joe I want you to get Sora and the baby out of here right away.Before you argue you're the doctor and if either of them has and afterbirth affects they will need you to take care of it".

The bearer of reliability looked ready to argue until his eyes fell on the king.Tai's deep brown eyes were focused on his wife and son, worry written across his features.Letting out a sigh of defeat he nodded his head.

The large group left the cell and walked in silence until they came to a fork in the tunnel, one led to Jun, the other led out.Tai pulled Sora to him kissing her softly "I promise I'll get them all back…just remember how much I love you, both of you" he finished kissing his son of the forehead.

Tears made their way down the queen's face "You just be sure to come back to me" she chocked out as Joe gently grabbed her arms helping her down the halls.

The trio watched the tunnel until they were well out of sight before heading down their own path, the path destiny had chosen.

Davis had pulled himself into a fetal ball rocking himself back and forth.The raging war that had been going on in his head was beginning to take its toll on the young guard sending him into madness.

Thoughts of hate, jealously, and revenge ran through his head."She's mine, all mine…" he muttered over and over.

Even the door to the dark cell opening didn't faze him from his thoughts.Veemon stepped into the room carefully no sure what to expect.He could sense that something was terrible wrong with his partner and now his only hope was getting Davis out and praying that Joe knew of a way to fix whatever had been done to him.

"Davis?" the mystic digimon asked carefully moving closer to his partner.

The brown haired boy stopped rocking and turned his head in the direction of a familiar voice "Yes?" he asked his voice only hinting at what was going on inside of his head.

Veemon moved to his partner's side putting a supportive hand on his arm "Davis we need to get you out of here and to someone who can reverse whatever Jun did too you".

The boy only shook his head fiercely his voice now filled with rage "NO!I will not leave my castle, my queen is here…is must get her from the clutches of the angel".

"Davis she isn't yours" the digimon pleaded, "Takeru will protect Kari, it is yourself you need to be worried about saving".

Davis stood and made his way to the door "Takeru is it, he will pay for taking my queen from me…I will kill him with my bare hands".

Veemon couldn't believe what he was hearing 'I'm sorry but you leave me no other choice' he thought as tears filled large eyes."V Headbutt" he cried and he leapt full force at his partner and friend.

Pain, pain was one of the only things that Kari could feel at that moment.Her hands clutched onto TK's for dear life and every word of the spell was like a whip lashing at her body.She knew TK was going through the same thing, for with every word his hand would tighten around hers.

Their shield of protection had given out not long after Jun began; leaving the two wishing Izzy had trained them more.Her eyes went to TK's as his found hers their bodies starting to glow and their power was pulled from them.Out of the corner of her eye she could see waves of pink and gold light surrounding Jun, growing brighter with every word.

It was then that the pain began too much for either of them to handle and they cried out.The cries echoed through out the massive chamber, sending two of its occupants into action.

Patamon and Gatomon sat under their cloak in the tower of digimon eyes shut in concentration as the tried not to allow themselves to digivolve.Deep down they knew they needed to wait for Izzy and Ken to return, but the cries were the last straw.

"Sorry" Gatomon said as she jumped forward the familiar white light surrounding Patamon and herself.As the bright light faded two very angry angles stood in their place weapons drawn and aimed directly at Jun.

Meanwhile Matt had managed to tip the chair he had been tied too over and was in the process of running his ropes over the jagged rocks that formed the walls of the cave.His heart fell when he felt someone come from behind pulling him back up…cutting his ropes.

His blue eyes widen with hope as he turned to find Cody's emerald green eyes."Well our cover is blown so might as well get this party started," he said handing the king a sword.

"Tai and Sora?" the blond asked spitting his gag out.

Cody didn't miss a beat leading the king into the shadows behind the platform where Jun stood, her attention on the angles at the moment "Izzy and Ken went after them and will be back as soon as they are safe".

Matt nodded and had one more question "Aren and Alexandra?"

The young man smiled "They are safe, Mimi and Yolei are taking care of them right now, but they need their parents, we haven't been able to get them to eat a decent meal since the day of the attack".

"Thanks for taking care of them, now wait for my signal I have a feeling we're only going to get one shot at this" Matt replied focusing his eyes on his brother 'Hang on TK, just hang on a little longer'.

Jun's eyes were focused on the two angles standing behind TK and Kari their gloved hands working on the golden bonds.Though their eyes couldn't be seen under the silver helmets, the anger in them could be felt glaring daggers at the sorceress.She spoke carefully "You may have saved their lives, but you weren't in time to stop me".

Her eyes shone as her hands gathered the captured energy from the prince and princess.Her hands whirled around guiding it around the large chamber, turning it darker with ever pass around the room.After a couple of rounds the once light power was totally dark.

TK still held onto Kari as Angemon laid him on the ground as he watched helplessly as their power was morphed into darkness."We have to stop her," he said trying to pull himself up feeling his head pound with every movement.

Angewomon adjusted Kari into his arms "Just take care of her and we'll handle Jun" she said pushing a stray hair from her digidestined's eyes.

Behind Jun movement caught their eyes as Matt and Cody slowly crept up behind the sorceress their swords posed and ready to strike.Anther wicked smile crossed her face and she clapped her hands together leaping into the air.As her hands came together the black orbs did too exploding in an unholy light sending shudders throughout everyone's spines.

Jun's followers let out a cry of delight as the aftermath of the explosion left what looked to be a human form.The sorceress however had her attention elsewhere.She looked to Matt and Cody who were picking themselves off of the platform's base "Now my love why would you be trying to kill me when a few seconds ago you were prepared to take me as your bride…master is coming and you need to be on the right side…mine".

"Drop dead" he hissed advancing on the wall of men who had moved forward to protect their queen.

"Takeru first" she shot back and in the blink of an eye appeared in front of Angemon who was still protecting the weakened prince.A look a surprise passed over his face as the angry sorceress appeared in front of him launching her dark energy into Angewomon and himself."Kiss of Death" she shrieked.

The two angles tried to protect themselves and their digidestined but to no avail.The mass of energy hit sending them into the walls with a painful thud.TK's eyes widened with horror as his friends were thrown away from them.He put the last of his fading strength into pulling Kari behind his body, keeping one eye on Jun and one on the evil master slowly making its way to the floor.

Jun's however had other plans…she reached out pulling TK away from Kari, bringing her blade to his throat.Kari let out a cry as she tried desperately to hold onto her love, but her body just wouldn't permit it, the silky fabric of his clothes slipped through her fingers as he was pulled away.

It was then a new voice entered the fray "Kari".Heads turned to find the owner of the familiar voice standing in the doorway seething with anger.Behind the angry king stood two angry guards, their two purple crests glowing brightly in the ever-growing darkness in the room.

"Lady Jun I suggest you stop right where you are and prepare to accept the consequences of your actions" Tai said his voice firm knowing that his little speech would do nothing but buy them time.

Before Jun could answer the creature in the middle of the room did.His voice was raspy, firm and dripping with evil.He was no longer a shadowy figure, but a clearly defined man.His brown hair and emerald eyes shimmered with the torchlight."I need more energy he gasped looking hungrily at TK and Kari, even licking his lips for emphasis.

Jun bowed still holding the prince "Master they are too weak and would die before you could get much".

"Then bring him and follow me" he said moving quicker than anyone's eyes could follow to Kari's side picking the princess up carefully not wanting to harm her further.

Matt and Tai screamed in unison running as close to their siblings as they felt save."Let them go" Matt demanded summoning every ounce of courage and authority he had in his body.

Cody sat trembling behind his king, his eyes filling with tears for the first time in years, for the man before them, the man who had taken his friends and endangered the land with eternal darkness and suffering, was his father.

To be continued…

A/N:That finishes up part 3, sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to give you something to look forward too.Comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed so don't be afraid to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Okay here is the fourth and final part of this part of my saga, don't worry there is one more is the series and I am open to any suggestions you may have.Again thank you to all my wonderful reviews I love the feedback so keep it up.

Disclaimer:I don't own them a really big company does.

A Fury Scorned 4-

It was as if time had frozen in the large cave as one word passed through Cody's lips freezing everyone in place."Father" he said his eyes filling with unwanted tears, his father had died that fateful night Piedmon had attacked and taken him away.

The man slowly turned too the voice carefully adjusting the barley conscious Kari in his arms.She let out a small whimper giving the creature a little satisfaction.His striking green eyes search the faces of those who stood before him looking for the one who had spoken. 

His eyes fell on Cody, the young apprentice had moved to Matt's side keeping his shaking hands still.The man let out a growl as he looked to boy over "You should be dead" he said coldly.

More tears filled Cody's eyes but he refused to let them fall, he would not show any weakness, not to his father, not to anyone."As are you" he said his voice steady and firm.

This elicited a cruel smile as the bringer of darkness turned to address the entire room "As I should, but thanks to you my faithful followers I live and for that you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams".

He closed his eyes tightening his grip on Kari again causing her to whimper.TK who was near collapse tried to pull away from Jun only to be greeted by the tip of a knife at his neck.All he could do was watch her as the lure of sleep began to take him over.

The young princess began to glow her pink aura that was eagerly absorbed by the black aura surrounding her captor.Tai let out a strangled cry as Izzy held tight to his tunic keeping the king from committing suicide in a futile attempt to save his sister.

Without warning the aura exploded filling the room with its dark light.As their eyes adjusted to the new light level many of the men cried out in happiness, come even fell to their knees thanking the darkness with their souls. 

In their greedy hands each one held a shimmering new sword.The blade was made of pure platinum; the hilts were made of pure gold encrusted with hundreds of precious gems, each one sparkling with its own beauty and light.

"That my friends is only the tip of the iceberg," he said his gaze turning to Jun; her eyes were aglow eagerly awaiting her prize."Lady Jun, the most devote of all my followers, you are going to be given more than these mere mortals can understand".She let a gasp of pleasure escape her lips as she moved to her master's side, dragging the unconscious prince with her.

None of the court liked where this was going.They were now in a room with very well armed men, ready to do anything that thing floating above them asked.Izzy knew he needed to buy time "Who are you?" he demanded his eyes narrowed.

The figure gave a small laugh "Well my real name is Iori (I'm just too lazy to make up new names), but you will soon be calling me master".

Matt had all of his attention focused on his brother, his mind running through hundreds of possibilities that would save him.He did however catch on to what Izzy was doing "I thought that you were sealed away, how can you be Cody's father?"

Iori looked to his son, a wave of distain passing through his eyes."Years ago, your Genni didn't have enough to seal me away totally, only strip me of my powers making me a mere mortal like you fools…I couldn't be sealed away until the true holders of Hope and Light came across the crests.So I wondered around for years, until one day I came across Piedmon, needless to say we made an agreement that would bring both of us to our former glory.

For years we waited biding our time, waiting for the perfect time to strike.I went on spy missions to your castles to gather information…one night I was in Kaymia checking up on little princess Hikari, some of Genni's prophecies were beginning to come true and we wanted to make sure she wasn't the bearer of light".He paused for a moment making sure he still had their attention.

"I went to the tavern and had a little too much too drink and woke up the next day with a woman in my bed.Her father forced me to marry her not wanting to accept the shame of what we had done, and nine months later my son was born.I then settled into what many would call a happy life, but for me it was hell.I continued to work with Piedmon until the day of the attack…I even opened the gates for him".

Tai let out another angered cry eager to get his hands on the monster responsible for his parent's death.Iori smile enjoying every minute of his vengeance "Yes I opened the gates and gladly gave Piedmon my son after slaying my wife, but something happened that night that shouldn't have…hope and light survived.That little detail sent me into limbo where I waited and plotted knowing once I was free the entire land will feel my wrath as well as my iron fist, and now my day of vengeance has arrived".

There, it was out leaving the room in a deathly silence.It was Matt who finally broke it by throwing his sword to the floor causing it to echo off of the stone."Let them go" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice "Let them go and take me as your slave, I will keep their crests so that they will no longer be a threat to you or your reign".

Izzy was on the verge of having a conniption; his king was just about to change sides willingly.He put a restraining arm on his "Matt" he said in quiet warning.The blonde tugged his arm away "Izzy I promised that nothing would ever happen to Takeru, and if it means giving up my soul to keep it I will".

The red head knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Matt once he was as determined as he was at that moment, so he did the only thing he could do, step back in defeat.

Jun on the other hand was the happiest sorceress in the world at that moment.Her dark eyes danced as she looked over Matt's body hungrily.Her hands began to shake and tingle so much with anticipation that she lost her grip on the prince, his body falling the floor like a rock to the bottom of a lake.

Iori laid Kari on the ground next to her love in order to free up his hands, his green eyes locking with Matt's blue ones for a few moments before speaking "As noble and tempting as your offer is I'm going to have to turn you down…now say good bye!"His has flashed again with the dark light.Twenty feet above them a dark shell began to form, and as it moved closer to the ground showing it meant to lock TK and Kari in with Jun and Iori."Kill them!" he shouted, as the protective barrier was a few feet from the ground.

The waiting men wasted no time in following orders, launching themselves at the nearest target.Ken let out a battle cry taking on two men who were heading for his kings head.At the same time Tai made one last desperate attempt to get to the captives only to slam into the giant shield full force.

"Kari" he screamed slashing at the dome repeatedly hoping by some divine miracle it would shatter.The miracle never came "Tai watch out!" Matt called seeing one of the men had managed to get past Ken alive.

The brown haired king turned his attention to the battle knowing full well there was nothing he could do for his sister if he was dead.

While Tai fought Angemon and Angewomon continued to launch their attacks, a feeling of dread creeping up their spines.

Sora squinted as she stepped out of the cave that had been her prison for the past few days.In her arms her son got his first look at the outside world.Mother Nature herself couldn't have planned the welcome better.The sky was clear blue with sun casting its warm rays down on the land.Birds chirping their song only made the scene more serene.

A timid voice broke the tranquility "Highness?" Veemon asked stepping out from some bushes.Dark bags were under his red eyes, his tears still glistening in the sunlight.

The queen was shocked "Veemon?What happened and where's Davis?" she asked as her eyes fell on the mystic little digimon.

The guardian was on the verge of another round of tears "Jun did something to his head, he was going to kill the prince so I head butted him and pulled him out…he hasn't woken up yet".

That was all Joe needed, the royal physician moved to where the digimon was standing catching sight of a human foot as he came closer.Davis lay on a soft bed of leaves with a wet rag mostly covering a nasty looking bruise on his forehead.Joe carefully checked him over as the nervous digimon hovered over his shoulder.

"I didn't hurt him did I?" he asked his voice shaking.

Joe waited a few moments before giving him a smile "No, just a little bump he'll be fine physically as for mentally we'll have to let Izzy take care of that spell Jun had him under".Veemon let out a sigh of relief resuming his watch over his partner.

Joe then turned his attention to Sora who was again feeding Mitchell.His smile grew at the sight; the queen had a look of pure serenity of her face as her free hand delicately traced her son's face.She cooed softly too him as she described what was around them, it was then his heart began to ache for Mimi, after he had been taken her fate was unknown.He knew full well that Ken would have told him if something had happened to his wife, but he still wanted to see for himself.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked her eyes filled with sorrow as they fell on the cave.

"The only thing we can…wait" he replied his own dark eyes traveling to the entrance "and pray". 

Jun was furious as the shield closed in around them.With all her fury she turned to address her Master."Why on earth did you turn him down?" she demanded having become accustomed to her role as leader.

Iori chose to ignore her tone and gave her an answer "He is weak and of no use too us, besides you said so yourself I am still weak and these two are my best source of energy".He knelt down adjusting the pair amused that they had somehow managed to intertwine their hands.

Her lips formed into a pout as she continued to glare at him, everyone was getting what they wanted except for her."Then how long until you can sap their strength again?" she asked.

He went into deep thought his eyes moving between the sorceress and bearers of hope and light. His eyes then took on a malicious look and his lips into a twisted smile "Not long at all".

Without warning his hands shot forward grabbing Jun around the throat pulling her face to his.He kissed her fiercely, her struggles in vain.Only seconds after the kiss began she could feel the energy being pulled from her body.

Off to the side an unnoticed pair of green eyes watched the entire see in horror.They watched as Jun struggled against Iori in vain and with each passing second she became paler.As the color drained from her face her body began to shrink and her skin shrivel up.

The eyes were forced to turn away as her body disintegrated into a pile of dust with three glittering objects just off to the side.Iori picked them up "So these are the crests" he muttered tossing them off to the side.

He then bent over TK and Kari placing a hand of each of their chests "Her energy is of no use too me, but it will be enough to get you two up so I can finish what I started so long ago".

It was only a matter of seconds before two pairs of eyes opened, one blue, one brown.They opened to something from their worst nightmares, Iori's smiling face."Good morning I trust you had a nice little nap…now prepare for your eternal one!"

His hands went for their throats, only to be stopped by two very powerful auras flaring up in unison.He cursed as he was pushed away giving the two an opportunity to get to their feet.

TK moved in front of his beloved with narrowed blue eyes "You killed her…" he said his voice dripping with contempt.He knew what Jun's last horrifying moments had been like thanks too the transfer and his soul cried for justice.

Iori smiled again "Yes I did, just like I will kill the two of you and your children".

It was Kari's turn to lash out "You'll never live to get the chance" she growled "the power we posses was designed to rid the world of evil like you".

"Strong words from a pair of weaklings who hide in their brothers shadows" the evil master shot back taking slow measured step toward the glowing pair.

TK spoke powering up his whole body ready to strike "Then why are we so special…" he said releasing the pent up power, but being un trained it soared harmlessly feet from its target.

"Oh, now I'm scared" he sneered.

Kari held onto TK's shoulder's squeezing them for comfort "If we can get one good combined shot, it should be enough to stop him".

TK kept his eyes of the enemy but whispered to his wife "If we miss that's it, we'll have nothing left and he'll kill us and the others".

She knew he was right but she was ready "But if we don't try he'll get our power, kill the others, and do who knows what to the children" she said her voice wavering as she mentioned her precious angels. 

Finally TK nodded knowing he had to whatever he could to protect his family, even if it meant death."Next time he shoots give it all you've got, as long as we get it off before it hits…"

Iori watched and had finally had enough "That's enough of the heart to heart over there and make is easy on yourselves by surrendering".

They stood firm their defiant gazes never wavering.His blazing eyes focused on them as his dark aura threatened to fill up the enclosed space."Fine have it there way, I can get what I want whether your awake or not…so say goodbye".

He fired sending things into slow motion.Kari held onto TK as he turned to look at her for what might be the last time "I love you" he said.

As the tears welled "I love you too" she returned.

By that time the immense energy was nearly upon them blinding them and not giving them a clear shot at Iori.Then a dark blur was in front of them taking the full brunt of the energy.The figure let out a quick cry before falling to the ground, his purpose served.

"Kari now!" TK yelled putting as much as he could into what he knew was his final shot.The golden surge sailed through the darkness followed seconds later by a pink stream.

Iori fumed as he saw his attack blocked.Yet before he could cry out in rage he saw the gates of heaven bearing down on him, condemning him for his sins."I will return," he screeched as the holy light surrounded him, the light extinguishing the dark from the world.

TK caught Kari as she fell to the floor exhausted not only were they untrained, but inexperienced at using their powers."Who" she stammered looking around for their savior.

When they saw who it had been screams of sorrow and horror were caught in their throats.There lying on the ground was little Cody, his green eyes closed in peace.As the shield enclosing them began to dissolve with its creators death the prince and prince were at their friends side.

"Cody" Kari pleaded pulling his head into her lap forgetting her pain "Come on Cody please wake up".

TK gently put his fingers to his wrist trying to find a pulse, tears stinging his eyes when he found nothing "He's gone" he said quietly his voice cracking.

Tai didn't know what to think when he saw the field disappearing, part of his heart leapt for joy while the other dropped like a rock.It took only a few seconds before he knew his heart should soar.The deadly blades that the nobles where holding faded from sight leaving the men unarmed and with a very angry royal court.

At that moment all Tai wanted to do was enact his revenge on the fools who had followed out of greed but something caught his eye.His sister kneeled on the ground holding someone's unmoving body in his arms; though she was far away he could see that she was crying.

Izzy took a sharp intake of breath, he recognized the figure "No, oh please no" he begged dropping his sword breaking into a sprint.Matt wasn't far behind tears already making their way down his cheeks.

The bearer on knowledge skidded to a halt over the trio his dark eyes already over flowing with tears.He pulled the small broken body into his arms "No, Cody no…" he murmured rocking him back and forth.

Ken arrived on the scene his legs giving way.He grew up knowing Cody as his little brother, and now his little brother was gone.

TK now had Kari in his arms her face buried in his chest seeking comfort.The young prince looked at Izzy "You have to be able to do something, you have all that power so there has to be something you can do".

Tai gave Matt a confused look quickly followed by Ken's questioning glare.Matt spoke quickly and quietly watching as his friend and loyal guard went into deep thought."Lets just say that its another one of those family secrets we haven't told you about yet".

The two didn't press the issue farther knowing they would be told when the time was right.Izzy himself weighed the options in his head.He could save Cody if and only if he gave up what had been passed down through his family for centuries, his warlock power.

He looked once more at Cody's peaceful face in his lap 'What am I thinking he's the closer thing I have to a brother and I'm going to save him'.Without a word he closed his eyes holding the younger boys hands in his own releasing a faint stream of purple energy flowing from his body.

As the light faded from Izzy's hands an even brighter light surrounded the unmoving body lifting it into the air.It hovered above the small amazed group for a few moments before their crests, even the discarded ones burst to life flowing into the light.

The light began to fade and lower to the ground.When the light had totally faded a tiny baby was left in its place.The baby had a head full of brown hair and green eyes as dark as emeralds…it was Cody.

Izzy moved forward feeling a hole in his heart fill as he picked up the baby."Cody, from this day on I promise to protect and love you as if you were my own son," he whispered into the babies' ear getting the reward of the child gripping his finger.

Knowing that Cody was safe Matt turned his attention to his little brother for the first time.He pulled the younger blonde into his arms reassuring himself that he was okay.TK returned the gesture feeling safe in his brother's arms again, just as he had when he was an eight-year-old boy scared of the thunder.

"Thank you" he said not moving from his brothers arms "you were ready to give yourself to that witch just for me…"TK stopped when Matt's arms tightened around him "I would do it a hundreds times over…you are my only brother, my hope and I could live without you just as you could live without Kari".

TK nodded giving Matt one last squeeze before prying Kari from you own brothers embrace.Ken noted everyone seemed to be finished "Well I say we'd better get home, I know three babies that would like to see all of their parents".

Tai smiled thinking of holding his son and Sora safe within the walls of the castle.The group left the room without another work wanting to leave as many terrible memories as possible in the chamber of horrors.They instead set their minds on the future.

The End

A/N:There it is, the end I hope you liked it.Did you really think that I would leave Cody dead?Please tell me what you thought of the series, what was your favorite part, and what would you like to see in another.Just a little note I had an epiphany this morning on my way too school so I will be starting another medieval series so look for that.

Thanks for reading and pretty please with sugar on top review!


End file.
